fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium/Eps.6
(This episode of Fandemonium is being written by YoshiEgg (Talk) of Bomb Productions Games.) This episode of Fandemonium contains mature content such as mild Coarse Language, you have been warned. Last time on Fandemonium... Some of the contestants were forced to be locked in a room with their worst enemy for the day, while the remaining contestants were forced to watch while having to deal with each other.Meanwhile in the remaining contestant's room... Moyan: (While looking at Luz and Chaos 12's camera, laughs uncontrollably.) Hiro: (Drunk) What the (burps) f***k are you laughin' at? Moyan: (Still laughing a bit) Oh, these guys are just hilarious! Ya' see, Luz just started talk... Hiro: Y'know what? I'll just stop you right there 'cuz y'know what else? You... Are a very special person... Moyan: Uh... Thanks a lot, Hiro... Hiro: No, no. I mean it! You're, like, the specialerest person I know! Cummere! Give old Hiro a hug! Moyan: I think I'll just go watch YoshiEgg and 3.14, now... (Starts to walk away until Hiro violently spins him around and embraces him strongly.) Hiro: (Squeezes Moyan and starts to cry a little) (Sniffs) I love you, man... Moyan: (Looks at Tulip Nook) This is REALLY uncomfortable... Tulip: (Laughs) Just let him hug you for a few more seconds. He'll stop... Moyan: (Being squeezed harder by Hiro and croaking as he speaks) But... I can't... Breathe... Tulip: (Walks over to the two) OK, Hiro, that's enough... (Pulls them apart as Moyan regains his breath) Hiro: (Pats Tulip on the back) And you're special, too, baby... Tulip: Alright... Whatever you say... Meanwhile a few chairs away... Bloop and Pesh: (Watching Purple Koopa Bro. and Heart's camera) OOOOH!!! Henry: What's up, guys? Pesh: PKB was talking to Heart, and she was like "Whatever..."... Bloop: ...And then, as PKB was about to say something else, Heart said "I love you." Henry: (Pitifully chuckles) Ha! Those two are in a world of trouble... As for me, I think love is highly overrated... Pesh: Oh really? Henry: Yes. Do you doubt me? Pesh: No, it's just... Bloop: What he's trying to say is that everyone falls in love sometime. You've gotta' fall in love! Henry: Never have, never will. Pesh: Are you sure? I saw you eying Tulip from across the room... Henry: (Blushes slightly) What?! Tulip?! No!! She's YoshiEgg's girlfriend! I'd never do that to the poor guy!! And besides, like I said, never had, never will. Bloop: I think YE's gonna' have some competition! Henry: No, you guys!! I don't love Tulip!! Pesh: Fine. We'll take your word for it. Deny it if you must. Just know that we're onto you, Henry the Moose... (Pesh and Bloop walk away chuckling and Henry looks at Tulip longingly for a few seconds.) Meanwhile another few chairs away... Nightwolf: So, McBoo, how was the glass and metal? McBoo: It tasted horrible, but it literally went right through me! I am a Boo, you know... Nightwolf: (Laughs) So, do ya' have a grudge against Luz now? McBoo: Of course not! Luz and me are buds! Nightwolf: Good. So, did you see Ginourm and Hark's camera? McBoo: I sure did! Oh, the rivalry! Nightwolf: And did you hear that burp? Nasty! McBoo: Hell yeah, it was! Nightwolf: (Pauses) You know, I could burp like that... McBoo: Well, I'm quite the belcher myself... Nightwolf: Is that a challenge? McBoo: Oh, no... Nightwolf: Really? McBoo: Yes... No! It's a challenge! (Nightwolf and McBoo grin and glare at each other) McBoo: (Burps very loudly in Nightwolf's face, blowing back his fur) Nightwolf: Oh really? Well then... (Burps even louder in McBoo's face, making him have to close his eyes and hold his hat on his head from the force of the belch) McBoo: That was nothin'! I'll show you a scary burp... (Takes a really deep breath and swells up with air like a balloon) Nightwolf: (Gulps) McBoo: (Burps so loud that Nightwolf is blown away and hit against the wall. As he burps, Boo faces come out of his mouth and laugh, then disappear, as he swells back down. There is a hideous odor in the room.) Everyone: P.U.!!! McBoo: (Chuckles) Excuse me... Is Henry really in love with Tulip? Will Hiro ever stop drinking? And why am I asking you all these questions?! Find out in Fandemonium/Eps.7!! Fandemonium/Eps.06 Category:Metal Locked Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters